Kula vs Mewtwo
Kula vs Mewtwo Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-second DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 12! King of Fighters vs Pokemon! These two clones are about to do battle, with their perfect records on the line. Who suffers their first Peep4Life loss? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Team K' were investigating a cave in the Alola Region. There were alleged traces of NESTS still at large and they were determined to stomp them out. "Remember guys, there's meant to be a mythical creation in here. Do not ''engage it." Maxima warned. K' rolled his eyes and Kula walked away minding her own business. And then she saw Mewtwo at the other end of the room. "Don't." Mewtwo warned, but Kula had completely forgotten what she was ''specifically ''told not to do. "Erm... Erm..." she picked up a capsule from the ground. "GO POKEBALL!" the ball hurled towards Mewtwo, but the Pokemon crushed it. "Fool." he muttered. '''Here we go! ' Mewtwo launched Psycho Cuts at Kula, who skated to a side to evade. Mewtwo switched up his offence, seizing Kula telekinetically and throwing her into the side of the cave. She quickly stood up and breathed a stream of ice at the Pokemon, who attempted to block with Light Screen. Kula hammered away at the defence with several kicks, finally breaking through with Crow Bite and knocking the Pokemon backwards. Seizing the opportunity, she spammed several ice projectiles at Mewtwo, who teleported behind her after a short while. He then grabbed her telekinetically and slammed her into the ceiling. Kula struggled against the overwhelming telekinetic hold, and summoned Ice Shield. Mewtwo slammed her into the ground regardless and shattered it. Kula slowly got herself back to a base and skidded beneath Mewtwo, who slammed down with his tail. Kula landed stiffly in the ground, creating a crater beneath her. Mewtwo advised her again. "Please stay down, Kula. I do not wish to cause more damage than needed." Kula picked herself up, wiping blood from her mouth. "All evidence to the contrary." she stated, using her Diamond Breath to knock him back a few feet. She then kicked him in the stomach and Crow Bited him into the ceiling. She then tried a Freeze Execution, but Mewtwo slithered away and slammed her down with his tail. He then grabbed her telekinetically and blasted a Shadow Ball into her heart. Kula careened into the ground, and desperately tried to make a comeback. She kicked ice at Mewtwo, who deflected with telekinesis and grabbed Kula again. He then pinned her against the wall and prepared a Shadow Ball again. This time, Kula kicked the attack backwards and into Mewtwo. The super effective ghost type move smashed the Pokemon against a wall, but he seized the resulting rubble and hurled it back at Kula. She summoned a desperate blizzard, but Mewtwo had decided it was time for this match to end. "Enough. This stops right now." he said, grabbing Kula telekinetically and disabling her cryokinesis. He then waved his hand before her face, putting her to sleep. He then scooped up her body and teleported before Maxima and K'. "This is a match that she cannot win." Mewtwo said, handing her over to Maxima. Kula just about came to, and quickly realised that K' and Maxima were less than impressed. "Oh, uh.. Hey guys, found the legendary Pokemon!" she said, blushing. K' rolled his eyes, but Mewtwo spoke next. "I do not seek to hurt you and I want no revenge. All I ask is that you leave." After a short consultation, Team K' obliged. Mewtwo smiled to himself. "Perhaps I was wrong about the humans. If I killed her, what different am I from Team Rocket? And those... NESTS..." DBX ''So can everyone breathe easier, and sleep better knowing Kula lost? There you go guys: the loss she so desperately "needed". '' Conclusion And the winner is: Mewtwo!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Female vs Genderless Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant